My Funny ONES
by RcBunnys2
Summary: This is just a bunch of funny oneshots i think of randomly, the stories arnt that random though. They are not conected to eachother in anyway that i can figure out.
1. The Screen

And I'm back again! Sorry I don't write as much on my other real stories. I'm lazy, it's a habit. So if you want me to update anything, please tell me! ANYWAYS, sometimes I think of funny things that could happen to the InuYasha characters. As a result, this series of one-shots happened.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

The Screen 

Kagome was going back to her time. She had to take an exam and also wanted to rest a bit.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Bye!" she stated before jumping down the well.

Kagome's time 

Kagome walked threw her front door. "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Hello Kagome!" her mom greeted her with a warm hug. "I've got something for you. It's in your room."

"Awsome!" Kagome then ran to her room. When she got there, she looked around but didn't see anything new. "Where is it? And _what _is it?"

Her mom walked over to the window. "Well, since it is almost summer, your room is going to get really hot in the daytime. I want to open your window, but bugs might get in. so, I bought a bug screen for your window."

"Oh! Okay, cool!" Kagome then noticed a slight blackness to the window, hence the screen. Her mother then left. "Well, I guess I better get to school and take that exam…** sigh**." And off she went to school.

After school, and the dreaded exam 

Kagome went back up to her room. The sun was starting to set, so she decided to go to bed.

**Next day. Feudal era.**

It was already about 11 and Kagome **_still _**hadn't come back yet. InuYasha was fed up. He decided to go get Kagome. He went to the well and jumped in.

Modern times 

InuYasha walked up towards the house. He went towards Kagome's window, and jumped up.

_**THWACK!**_

"Huh? What was that?" Kagome woke up and walked towards her window. The screen was stretched inward quite far, but not torn. Kagome looked below her window at a very painful looking InuYasha.

"Aaaaaooooooww……" was all he could say.

"Umm… yah, I just got this thing called a screen… ouch…"

END 

So what do you think? Please review with an opinion!


	2. Hair

If you forget about all that _real_ stuff that happened the first time Kagome saw InuYasha in his human form, I think that this would have been funny to happen…

**Story-ish Two:**

**The Hair**

InuYasha had just transformed into a human, it was the first time Kagome had seen this.

"Wow… almost…_normal_…" Kagome mumbled.

The night went on, nothing special happened. InuYasha stayed up **all **night. Blah blah blah…

Kagome awoke right when the sun was coming up. InuYasha was standing beside a tree waiting to become himself again. He then started to transform back. His claws came back, his hair changed to gray…err…I mean silver…

"Oh…. My…. Gods… **He ages _really _fast**!"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

He he he… I'm sorry, I have been thinking about that for a _long _time. It sounded better in my head. Short, but sweetish. Ok, thanks for the 2 reviews! I really appreciate it! review more please! It makes me feel like my work is really appreciated.

Until next time, BYE!


	3. Sunburns

Here is another lil' story for your liking! But before I start, I would like to say thank you's to **Surfing Aimlessly **and **Aku-Naraku **for your wonderful reviews. And **Aku-Naraku**, I would put all these ideas in one story, I have considered that, but its hard for me to think of all that real story stuff so I prefer to just make little one-shots. Thank you for the idea though!

Just so everyone knows, all the ideas for these stories are based on something. The first one was based on an idea I thought would be funny when I was reading another fan fiction. The second, based on an idea I have had for a long time. And now this story is based on an idea I had while tending to my own first sunburn a few minutes ago (I don't usually stay in the sun long enough to get burnt, but this weekend was an exception.) and I was wondering, "why don't the InuYasha characters get sunburns?"

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't put one of these up yet! I don't and probably never will own InuYasha. If I did, Kagome would be typing this, and I would be having a tea party with everyone else in the inu-group and InuYasha would be serving the tea (I do like him, but he probably wouldn't wanna be having a tea-party, so he can serve!).

SO sorry for the long pre-story thing! And, after a long wait reading; here is the newest mini story! **Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three:**

Sunburn 

"Sango, are you blushing?" Miroku asked a very red-faced Sango.

"No, why do you ask?" Sango looked at Miroku questioningly. Her cheeks were about as red as Miroku's after he got his 'reply' from asking a woman 'the question'.

"Well your face is rather red."

"It is?" Sango lifted her hand to touch her cheek; which was burning hot. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Sango, are you blushing because of me?" Miroku gave her a sly grin.

"What? NO! Nothing of the sort!" she replied franticly. After calming down, she mumbled, "but why _is _my face so hot?" and started to walk towards a river, leaving a very dumbfounded monk behind her.

The River 

Sango splashed the cool river water on her hot face. Her face was starting to hurt, so she just splashed more water on it. Every time she touched her face, it would hurt even more. She finally gave up and sat on a rock.

"Why does it hurt and bun so much?" she asked herself. The wind started to blow, so Sango looked up into the thick foliage of the tree she sat under. All of a sudden, a little acorn fell from the tree and hit Sango's cheek…

Back with the others 

Miroku had just finished telling everyone what had happened between him and Sango. Everyone was silent thinking about it. When-

"**_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**!"

Was herd from the forest, and broke the silence, startling everyone.

"W-what was th-that Kagome?" Shippo asked, stuttering.

"It sounded a bit like Sango. Maybe she's hurt! InuYasha! Lets go!" Kagome said worriedly. She then jumped on InuYasha's back. He ran into the forest, Miroku and kirara; with Shippo rideing, fallowed close behind. They all soon reached Sango, who was sitting on a rock under an acorn tree.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked while taking a step towards her.

"Yes. I'm ok." Sango replied while turning around. All was silent as everyone stared at her, mouths hanging open. "What?"

"Sango, what happened?" Shippo asked with a weird look on his face.

"What? Nothing, just an acorn fell on my face… why are you all staring at me? What's wrong?" Sango turned around again and looked into the water at her reflection. "**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

Everyone covered their ears. Sango looked at them again.

"What happened to me?" she asked horrified. Her cheeks were beet red, and the skin from them was peeling of in huge chunks. This made her face swell a bit, which didn't help at all. She looked something like an over grown raspberry that was dropped in wet flour. Ew.

"Umm…Sango, maybe we should stay apart for a while. Your blushing so much your skin is coming off!" Miroku said while taking a step back.

"No Miroku. I think she just has a **really **bad sunburn. Sango, if you'll come back to were we were camping at, I have some stuff in my bag I can put on it. It'll make it go away much faster, and stop the pain." Kagome said while taking Sango's arm and leading her back to camp.

"Oh. Well in that case…Sango?" Miroku said while running after his friends.

Back at camp 

"Ok Sango, I'm going to rub some of this gel on your face. It might sting a little. Alright?" Kagome asked. She had a bottle of green gel in her hands.

"Alright." Sango replied, bracing herself. 'Might' was an understatement. (**A/N: **I have to use this stuff, and trust me, it BURNS!) Kagome started to apply the gel. Sango's reaction-

"**_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! _**It **BURNS!**"

Not so good. All the birds flew out of their trees. Kagome's ears were ringing. _Hmm… maybe I should tell the others to stay away from Sango for a while. Ow…my ears. I should probably tell InuYasha first. Oww… _she thought.

Kagome walked towards were InuYasha was sitting. "InuYasha?"

_Why is Kagome moving her lips like she's talking?_

"InuYasha? INUYASHA!"

_Why- Oh no… I've gone deaf! NO!_

"What?" he asked.

"InuYasha? Can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

So, what do you think? Yay! 3 pages! Wahoo! _Anyways… _Please review!


	4. A Golf ball?

(Kagome decides to teach the gang how to golf.)

**A Golf ball?**

Kagome slung her **_enormous _**yellow backpack over the lip of the well. Then she threw another giant item up. It was longer than the backpack, but not wider. It's blue cushioned exterior hit the ground with a **_thump_**. Kagome then jumped out of the well herself.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouted as he jumped into a hug from his friend.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome put the little kit on the well's rim.

"Hello Kagome!"

"Welcome back, Kagome."

"What the hell is that?"

Miroku, Sango and InuYasha greeted their friend, well, Miroku and Sango at least. InuYasha pointed at the strange bag thing.

"That's a golf club bag. Inside, there are golf clubs. I wanted to teach you guys how to play golf!" Kagome answered. She threw her backpack at InuYasha, who abruptly caught it, and grabbed the golf club bag. "Lets go to the village, I'll explain what it is on the way. And then we can find a good spot, and practice!" The group started walking towards the village, confused.

Keade's Hut 

"…so that's how you play golf. Any questions?" Kagome had just finished explaining. Everyone just shook their heads 'no'. "Good. Lets go find somewhere to play!" Kagome grabbed the GCB (golf club bag) and headed out of the hut. Everyone just looked at each other, silent, and then followed the girl.

The gang reached an empty field. They were standing on a small hill.

"Perfect. We'll practice tee-ing off here. Who wants to go first? …**Silence**…… Oh… Kay… I guess I'll go first, and show you how its done!" Kagome said and walked over to the GCB, which was standing up right beside InuYasha. She looked at all the clubs, and finally chose a #1, Driver (A/N I had to look at my sister's golf clubs to get the name ).

"This is called a Driver. It's the golf club you use to hit the ball off of the tee." She lifted up each item as she said its name.

Kagome set up everything before she got ready to hit the ball. 1… 2…**3**! And the ball was gone! "And that's how you tee-off. Any questions?"

**Clunk! **"**_OWWWW!_**" …The ball hit a worker in the field.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Shippo asked referring to the man in the field.

"Umm… Yah! Of course Shippo…oops…sooo… who's next?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Umm… I guess I'll try." Miroku said while taking the Driver from Kagome. He grabbed another ball and tee. "Like this?" he asked while trying to mimic Kagome's swinging stance, but only accomplishing looking like a lunatic trying to swing a golf club.

"Umm… no. More like this." Kagome took the club back and demonstrated again. "See?"

"Oh. I see." Miroku tried again.

"Yes! Perfect."

"What's the point of this?" InuYasha mumbled to Shippo.

"I dunno. But its funny watching Miroku try to hit the ball." They both snickered.

"Alright…" 1… 2… **3**! _Miss. _"Hmm…" 1… 2… **3**! _Miss. _"Grr…" 1… 2… **3**! _SWOOSH! _The golf club went flying threw the air. Right across the field! It landed in the middle of the field. Miroku stood there, dumbfounded and golf club-less. Everyone behind him burst into laughter.

"Umm… hm hm… nice try. Why don't you… tee hee… go get it and someone else have a turn." Kagome said while trying not to laugh. All failed, she then burst into a fit of giggles.

Miroku went and got the club grumpily. When he got back he shoved it to Sango, who took it surprised. "Oh, alright." She went up to were Miroku's tee and ball had been left untouched. She took her stance. "Like this?" she asked _the golf expert_ Kagome.

"Yes! Perfect!" she answered.

"Ok." …1 …2 …**3**! **_FEW_**! The ball went straight across the field.

**BONK! **"Uhhg…" and it hit the same worker.

"Ouch…" Sango said stepping down and handing the club to InuYasha. He reluctantly accepted it.

"That was perfect Sango! Well, except for giving that guy a concussion… but that's not the point! It was a great shot!" Kagome remarked. "Get a ball and tee, InuYasha."

"I know that." He answered grouchily. He went and got the two items, and set them up. He got ready to swing. 1… 2…

"Wait InuYasha!"

…**3**! **BANG! _CRACK!_**

"**_OWWWWW!_**" InuYasha hit the ball. It ricocheted of the club and hit him square in the head.

"Ow… are you ok InuYasha? I tried to warn you." Kagome asked. All of a sudden-

"**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_**" InuYasha started to… cry?

"Oh wow!" Shippo said surprised. InuYasha was crying a river.

"Lets go back to Keades'. I have some ice backs in my bag I can put on that. Sango? Can you grab the clubs please? Lets go InuYasha." Kagome blabbed out hurriedly. She helps InuYasha go to the village. He was _still_ blubbering, even when they got there.

Behind the two, Miroku, Sango and Shippo trailed along.

"Wow. He can get huge gashes in his body and call them scratches, have a whole burned threw his gut and wanna fight some more, _and_ have his insides devoured and say its nothing! But he cries when a _golf ball_ hits him? COME ON!" Shippo stated.

"Really."

"Weird."

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

There. Another mini story! I would like to dedicate this story to, which seem to be my only readers, **Surfing Aimlessly **and **Aku-Naraku**. Thank you so much! Here, I made _brownies_ (inside joke, lol)!

I had a pulled muscle/ broken tendon in my arm when I was typing this chapter. So be happy! It's already hard enough to type! I only type the two-finger way.

Part of this story is true. What happened to InuYasha happened to me, except, the ball hit my arm, and I didn't cry. I only screamed in pain. Heh heh.

I am thinking of doing 'Hiccups' for the next story. Tell me what you think, by, REVIEWING! I like reviews. They name me fell good and appreciated. 


	5. Profiles

**Caution!** The contents of this chapter may seem mean or cruel to the characters. This is **NOT** my intention. You may skip this chapter if you do not want to read the (hopefully) extremely funny but a bit cruel content. You have been warned… **Enjoy!** Also, there is something at the very bottom that you can look at.

Profiles InuYasha 

**Appearance: **Santa's opposite. Skinny, red clothes with **no** white trim, no boots; just bare feet, long silver (A/N my fave color!) hair instead of short white, no beard, and cat ears (and claws) instead of a hat. He also carries around a giant butter knife that changes into a big tooth with lots of gingivitis at the end (the fuzzy part). He must be something like a Manx cat because he doesn't seem to have a tale.

**Age:** Older than my grandma, but younger than my music teacher. 

**Sayings/ Battle cries:**

"Wind Scar!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Blades of Blood!"

"Backlash Wave!"

(The ultimate attack one, and all the others I forgot)

"KAGOME!"

"Get of my back."

(Ect. ect. Ect…)

**Gender: **He's a dude, or boy, guy, male, ect.

**What he has to say about his 'profile':** "I am **NOT **like that!"

Miroku 

**Appearance: **He wears a dark purple and black (?) dress, sandals, and he ties his hair in a ponytail. He also carries around a really long/big golden bubble blower wand; which would probably make magic bubbles! Inside his dress, he somehow carries many items such as; money, bubble soup, sutras, playboys, ect. You know, monk stuff!

**Age:** Older than me, but much younger than InuYasha.

**Sayings/ Battle cries: **

"Wind tunnel!"

"There is an ominous black cloud over your mansion."

"Will you bare my child?"

"I sense an ominous aura."

"Lets think about this logically."

**Gender: **Even though his appearance probably described a girl, he is indeed a dude.

**What he had to say about this 'profile':** "Will you bare my child?"

**What _I_ had to say about that: **"Of course I'll bare your child!" Wait! Just kidding! This is what I would actually say, "What do you think, you idiot?"

**Him: **"Yes?"

**Me: **"Try again, dude."

**Him: **"Of course?"

**Me: **"NO you idiot!" **_kicks 'em where it hurts the most._**

**Him:** (squeaky voice) "… ow…. uhg… ow…"

**Me: **"Hmm… I wonder if I _can _make magic bubbles with his bubble wand…"

Sango 

**Appearance: **She's that girl over there swing around the giant bone-colored banana. That thing's sharp… does she have a license for it?

**Age: **I think younger than Miroku but older than me.

**Sayings/ Battle cries: **

"(What she calls the banana.)"

"Pervert."

"Lecher."

**Gender: **Don't worry she's a chic.

**What she had to say: **"Its not a banana."

(That one was rather short, sorry. Sango is hard!"

Kagome 

**Appearance: **She looks like she stepped out of something called, '**School Girls Weekly**'.

**Age: **I guess about the same as Sango.

**Sayings/ Battle cries: **

"Sit, boy!"

"INUYASHA!"

Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm going home."

**What see had to say: **"School Girls Weekly?"

Shippo 

**Appearance: **He is a walking toy box. He looks like a kid/animal with a giant duster attached to his butt. His clothes must have many secret passageways to hold all of his toys.

**Age:** 5? He's a demon so it's probably more like… 55550?

**Sayings/ Battle cries: **

"Fox Fire!"

"Fox Magic!"

"Kagome!"

"**_Waaaaah_**!"

"I'm just a kid."

**Gender: **Even though he has a really high voice, and a ponytail, he is still a he. A boy.

**What he had to say: **"I'm just a kid! I can't be any older 55! …I mean… 5!"

Kirara 

**Appearance: **In little form, she is a cute little mutant kitty with two tails. In big form, she is a cute big kitty with huge teeth, and lots of fire (A/n if I say anything mean, she might rip my head off!).

**Age:** I have no idea! Probably older than anyone else in the group, but younger than my old teacher.

**Sayings/ Battle cries:**

"Meow."

"**_RAAAR_**!"

"…………."

"(How do you type a growl?)… **_Grrrrrr_**! (?)"

**Gender: **Kirara is a cute lil' female.

**What she had to say: **"Meow."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

So, I said I was going to do 'Hiccups' but I changed my mind. I may do it later though. I thought of this profiles thing last night while I was trying to fall asleep. In the middle of typing this, my mother kicked me off the computer. Right before I went back on, I rubbed some A535 on my arm. Just to let ya'll know, that stuff SMELLS! It smells strongly of toothpaste.

I am conducting a contest! If you solve the riddle, you win a prize!

**Prize:** You get to co-write a story with… dun dun dun DUN!… ME! Kilalala! And I'll give you a virtual cookie.

**Rules: **You must send you answer in a review with a compliment about my work. No compliment no prize!

**Riddle: **What's black at night, my favorite color in the day (clue in the story!), always has some kind of red on it, and is sometimes afraid of InuYasha?

Well, thanks for reading! And thanks again to my 2 reviews. Good luck with the riddle! It aint hard. **Thanks and good luck! **


	6. Hiccups

Hmm… so, if you're trying your hide, and you get the hiccups, you're almost immediately spotted. I guess it's to not learn that the hard way…

Hiccups 

The gang had just finished having lunch. It was a well-deserved break, seeing as they had been traveling all day. Everyone was resting when all of a sudden InuYasha caught a whiff of something.

"I smell Naraku, and he's _really _close." InuYasha said while looking in the direction the smell was coming from. "Do you sense the jewel Kagome?"

"Yes. And it's really close, too. Let's go." Kagome responded. Kirara changed into her big form, and Sango, Shippo and Miroku got onto her. Kagome quickly climbed onto InuYasha's back. They were off.

"His stench is getting stronger." InuYasha said while speeding up his pace.

"The jewel is _really _close. I think it's right over the-" Kagome was caught in mid-sentence as InuYasha jerked to a stop right in the back of Naraku's castle.

"There wasn't even a barrier. I don't even think Naraku's poisonous insects saw us." Miroku stated. Kirara landed right beside InuYasha and Kagome.

"We could just sneak in. a surprise attack." Sango said. She spotted a small door in the back of the mansion.

"It could be a trap though." Miroku said.

"Naraku isn't stupid enough to just let us get right up to his castle. Lets go in." InuYasha said. He went to the little door and crawled in.

"Oh, boy." Kagome said as she crawled in after him. Miroku started to bend down to craw in as well, but Sango stopped him.

"No way are you going in after Kagome, or me for that matter. I'm going next. Shippo, you come after, then Kirara, and _then _you can come in last, monk." Sango huffed. She scurried her way in.

"Why does she always think the worst of me? **_Sigh_**" Miroku said while waiting his turn.

Inside the passage 

The little passage was just big enough to crawl through. It was pitch black inside it; you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. InuYasha herd something behind him. **_Hic! _** Something not right. He suddenly stopped. Kagome crawled right into him, knocking him down. The same with Sango, like a domino effect, until it was Miroku's turn. He didn't even notice Shippo and Kirara were down, he just crawled right overtop of them. He did, however, feel that he was going over something, but didn't bother stopping.

_What was that? _He thought. Miroku just kept going, until- **Trip!** He tripped over Sango's foot and landed no were else, but, on top of poor Sango.

"Humph! …Get off me!" Sango whispered angrily at the monk. She had to whisper to keep the group's were-a-bouts a secret.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden, InuYasha?" Kagome silently asked the hanyou she just happened to be sitting on.

"I heard something behind us. Would you get off my back?" he whispered angrily. He had heard the sound all through Miroku's 'event' too.

"Sorry. It's not my fault I crashed into you. _You're _the one who stopped." Kagome whispered as she got up, only to hit her head on the low sealing. "Ow…"

_**Hic!**_

"There it is again! Did you here it?" InuYasha frantically asked Kagome.

"Yah! It sounds… familiar…" Kagome said pondering.

_**Hic!**_

"I know what that is! Somebody has the hiccups!" Kagome whispered gleefully.

"Who is it?" InuYasha asked just above a whisper.

_**Hic!**_

"Miroku…" Sango silently said in a warning tone. "One, it's you! And two, **get _off of me NOW_**!"

"……… **_Hic!_**" was all the monk had to say.

"Miroku, if you keep hiccupping, we'll get caught!" InuYasha said angrily.

"Try holding your breath or something." Kagome suggested.

Miroku tried. 1… 2… 3… 4… **_Hic!_**

"Maybe someone should try scaring him. That always works for me!" Shippo suggested. He jumped onto Miroku's back, "**BOO!**"

_**Hic!**_

"Nice try Sh- **_Hic!_** - ippo." Miroku whispered sadly.

"Well we can't go any were until your damn hiccups are gone! Keep trying!" InuYasha was fed-up.

_**Hic!**_

"Try to forget about them, Miroku. Think of something else." Kagome suggested once more.

"Hmm… ok." Miroku shut his eyes and started to think.

"No! Don't tell him to think of something else! It's Miroku we're talking about, remember? Stop monk!" Sango whispered frantically.

"Huh?" **_Hic! _**"Aww…"

"Great, we're stuck in a pitch black passage, and we can't go any were because of the stupid monk!" InuYasha said frustrated.

"It's **_Hic! _**Not my fault!" Miroku defended.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… 

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

_**Hic!**_

_**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**_

"It sounds like… a bee." Sango said.

"AHHHH- **_Hic!_** –HHHHHHH!"

"Miroku? Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha yelled.

Hic! 

Everyone?

"Miroku? Is that you?" Sango asked cautiously.

"What's me?"

"Why did you scream?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. Because one of Naraku's insects came in here. And I didn't scream. I yelled."

"Whatever. Hey, your hiccups are gone!" Sango pointed out.

"Hmm… they are to!" Miroku said happily.

"They know we're here. Let's go and hope they don't catch us." Kagome suggested. The gang went back and out of the passage. They went into the forest to hide; maybe they could sneak inside tomorrow.

Naraku's Liar 

"So you've come back I see. Any news?" Naraku asked the poisonous insect. The bug looked at its master.

Bzzzzzzz… Hic! 

Naraku?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Yo! So, I've been updating everyday. Don't expect this forever! I'm having fun. My arm is getting better (kinda). But yesterday my sister and me decided to play a bit of hit and miss (baseball). She hit a ball straight at me. It hit me in the collarbone. And let me tell you, that hurt! And then after I got over the pain, I decided that I would be up to bat. She pitched the ball to me nice and slow, I hit it and it was a foal ball. It went straight up into the air, and come down only to whack me right in the head! Needless to say, I didn't feel like playing after that.

**Aku-Naraku**: Or else what? Did you have any guesses?

**Surfing Aimlessly**: Wow. Ok, I just pulled a muscle in my arm. Nothing you can really _see_, but it still hurts! And as for your guesses… wow. I mean holy crap! You are a very creative person!

**Contest: **So, nobody has got it yet, eh? Great guesses **Surfing Aimlessly**! But I am truly sorry, they are not right. I'm just that good! So, since I'm a nice person (usually), I will give another clue:

**Clue: **This person's gender is like something you send to a friend, remember the stamps. This person is also somewhat hypothetically like a tootsie pop.

Ok! There you go! Remember to send in your guesses with a compliment!


	7. Wind Tunnel

Does Miroku's wind tunnel go all the way through his arm? Where does it stop? I am going to make a personal appearance to try and solve this mystery!

**Caution! **I am personally appearing in this story. I, the one who scooped out all the ideas for these stories out of her small brain, am going to be in this story. I'm just sayin'. It is _I_. Oh yah. And there is some blood and guts involved in this. You have been warned!

**Enjoy!**

**Wind Tunnel**

Like every story, all was calm. The gang was walking in silence along a path in some woods. Suddenly Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.

"I sense pure evil and its close by." He said. Just then, a girl jumped out from behind a tree in front of the group. She had just past shoulder length layered burgundy hair, and wore a black, white and red kimono.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha said. "You don't smell like a demon."

"I am Katana (A/N: This is not my real name! I used my friend's name because, well, it's so much cooler than mine! Her name means sword, while mine means _princess_. BLEH!), and I control you every move. So don't make me _angry_!" she said the last part in a singsong voice.

"You can't control **_me_**! Nobody can!" InuYasha yelled and jumped at the girl now known as Katana.

"Your **_so _**ikkoku (hot-headed). Stop," Katana said. InuYasha stopped in mid-air. "Drop," he dropped to the ground. "And role! Weeeeeeeeeee!" InuYasha started to role on the ground al the way back to his friends, where he knocked them down like bowling pins. "Believe me now? Haha!"

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Sango asked the girl. Katana turned her cool blue eyes to look at Sango.

"I am here to conduct an experiment. What I want, is him." She pointed to Miroku. The monk looked dazed and had a sly grin on his face.

"See, a beautiful lady actually came _looking _for me. I am quite popular. And what kind of experiment would you like to conduct?" he said the last part quit perverse, and with a perverted grin.

"A very need to know experiment. Come here Miroku." She answered and motioned the monk over. He started to unconsciously obey.

"Stop Miroku!" Sango tried to get him back, she even grabbed his shoulder, but to no success.

"That right. A little closer." Katana said. The monk wasn't even walking over, but now floating (A/N: Remember my powers? Ooooooo! I control the story! Muahahahahaa!). "Ok! Stop!" Miroku was let down about a foot away from the strange girl. "Oh wait. I forgot a proper introduction! Many apologies!" she said embarrassed. Miroku was not able to mover nor talk. "I am Katana! And ya'll are in one of my stories. I control you! Haha! Okay, now that that's done and over with, where was I?" Everyone just looked at her strangely.

"Katana, eh? Anyone heard that name before?" Kagome asked to dumbfounded group. All she got was a series of 'nope's and head shakes. Just then, the girl who subdued Miroku pulled out a giant axe from seemingly nowhere and said,

"Don't worry! It wont be _that _bad, gut wrenching, agonizing, gross, ect.!" Miroku was thrown to the ground, his right arm out-stretched across the cool dirt. She lifted the axe high in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sango screamed. To late. Katana brought the axe down powerfully on the poor monk's arm, hacking it off. Blood spewed from his now stubbed arm.

"Damn. I actually lost that bet! Where the heck am I gonna get 5 bucks from?" Katana huffed. "Son of a b-"

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

"Sango! What happened?" Kagome asked her friend frantically after Sango's sudden scream.

"It- it's alive! **GET IT _OFF_**!" she turned around and Miroku's detached hand was groping her! (A/n: Scary, isn't it?)

Katana let Miroku talk. "I told you! Its possessed!" he said. The hand jumped off Sango and started to 'look' around. It spotted Kagome and started to crawl quickly over to her using its finders. Kagome screamed.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHH! _INUYASHA! _HELP!_**"

"Bad possessed hand! Come!" Katana said a little P.O.ed. The hand floated over to her, it tried to struggle. "It just _had _to be possessed! Another bet lost!" she made the hand slap Miroku, then drop to the ground.

"Hey! What did _I_ do?" the poor monk asked.

"You're the one who- **_AHHHHHHHHH!_**" she turned around, and there was the hand, on her bottom. "Stupid **hand**! Re-attach!" she yelled. The hand attached itself to Miroku's stub.

"Why did you detach it in the first place?" Shippo asked.

"Because I made a bet that the wind tunnel went through his arm, then disappeared. But as you already saw, I lost that bet." She answered sadly.

"And what if it _did _go through his arm, and you cut it in half, exposing us all the it?" Sango asked pointedly.

"Well- umm- uh- er- gotta go! BYE!" the girl quickly exited, but not before hurrying and getting a feel of InuYasha's ears. As she left, she accidentally dropped something on the ground.

"Well that was… odd." Miroku said while getting up.

"Hey look, she dropped something!" Kagome said as she pointed to a piece of blue paper on the ground. She went and picked it up.

"What is it?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Its umm a list." She said.

"What does it say?" Shippo asked.

"It says,

_Things to do today._

_Do laundry._

_Make cookies._

_Wash dog._

_Go to feudal era and hack Miroku's hand off, winning bet. _(Everyone sweat-drops)

_Feel InuYasha's ears. _(InuYasha fumes.)

_Walk dog._

_Eat cookies._

_Plan world domination. _(Everyone sweat-drops again.)

_Have bath._

_Play with Sesshomaru's fluffy thing/ tail._

_Pull tail to hard._

_Run like hell away from rabid dog demon._

_Go to bed._"

Everyone stares at the paper.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

That was fun! Thanks for the reviews. I have more than two readers! Anyways… I don't wanna write too much.

Sorry Surfing Aimlessly, your wrong.

I shall help with the clues. (This is gender) How do you send a letter? You send a letter in the . And as for the tootsie pop, I ment textures. Inside and out.

Okay?


	8. Fluff

While Sesshomaru takes a nap, Rin decides to try and help Jacken with his 'hair' problem. I do make a **small **appearance, but only to make my job easier, and my brain work less hard. Fluff involved, but not as you would think. Hehehe…

Fluff 

Here we are exploring the wonderful journey of SRJ! Sesshomaru, the one who never seems to sleep. Rin, the one who is almost always asleep. And Jacken, I don't really know if he sleeps or not, and I don't really care! Anyways… the small group of demons and human were walking along in their search for the half demon Naraku. Suddenly, a something jumped out of a tree in the direction of Sesshomaru. (A/N: Guess who!). The something's tackling attempt failed as the demon lord sidestepped and it flew into the ground, somersaulting.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone. The something had stopped rolling and had been sitting down on the ground, trying not to throw-up from the spinning, with its back facing the quintet. It stood up and turned around, brushing itself of.

"I am, drum roll please, (a random drum roll plays in background) Katana!" she said and bowed.

"Don't waste your energy milord! I shall take care of this wench!" Jacken said while holding up the Staff of Two Heads.

"**Who you callin' a wench, toad**?" Katana asked angrily. The old man on the staff's mouth opened up and fire started to shoot out. "_Oh, no you don't!_" she put her hand out in a 'stop' motion, and the fire stopped in mid-air, then disappeared.

"What happened?" Jacken asked.

"What do you want, sorceress?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sorceress? Cool! Anyways, I want you to sleep." She answered as she pulled out a small bottle of powder that was labeled, _Demon Sleeping Powder_. She put a small amount on her hand and sniffed it, "Mmm… coconut!" then she blew it at everyone. "Nighty-night!" she said as she disappeared once again.

Sesshomaru tried to dodge the powder, but soon fell victim to its curse. Jacken and Ah Un were already fast asleep. About five minutes later, Katana re-appeared. She went over to Rin.

"Here Rin. Why don't you help Jacken with his hair problem? Sesshomaru doesn't need _all _that fluff on his tail, does he?" she said handing Rin a pair of scissors. Rin nodded and Katana left again, for good this time. Rin fingered the pair of scissors in her hands, thinking. _I bet master Jacken's head gets pretty cold sometimes, and lord Sesshomaru has a _lot _of fluff on his tail. He won't mind! _Rin smiled to herself. She started to walk over to her lord. She snipped off a HUGE clump of fluff, and walked over to Jacken.

"Now how can I get it to stay on?" she asked herself. Rin looked around. Then, she saw it. It was perfect! "Tree sap! Of course!" she skipped over to the nearest tree and scrapped off a huge bit of sap. She went over to the snoring Jacken. "Now, hold still." She took off his little hat and smoothed the sap on it. Then, she took the fluff and stuck it on his head. The girl took a couple steps back to examine her work. "Some things missing… that's it!" she ran back over to her lord and cut off two more clumps, slightly smaller this time. She glued them onto Jacken's face like a mustache. "Perfect!" Rin placed the scissors down beside Jacken, then went and lay down beside Ah Uh and went to sleep.

Next Day 

Everyone awoke. Sesshomaru notice that his tail seemed a bit cold. He looked at it, and saw bald spots. He tried not to fume. Looking around, he saw Jacken waking up, with a big fluffy Afro and mustache, and scissors beside him. Lets just say that Sesshomaru never found out that Rin did it, and you can use your creative minds to imagine what happened to Jacken.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Short, but… good? We almost have a winner for my contest! YAY! **Surfing Aimlessly**, you right! But, to win you need to tell me what all the clues mean. I am so cruel! Oh, well. Please review! And tell me, do you think it is annoying or funny when I appear in stories?


	9. The Kid

The gang finds a little baby demon (?) in the forest, and Kagome feels sorry for the thing so the group takes the kid with them. Little do they know, the kid has some tricks up her sleeves.

The Kid 

Once pone a time Kagome and Sango were walking back to their camp from a hot spring. The girls were chatting about their day, when they heard a cry in the bushes ahead of them.

"Waah ha ha…" it cried. The girls were curious about what it might be, so they cautiously walked towards the sound. As they neared, they cries turned into sobs.

"What could it be?" Kagome wondered. She slowly pushed the foliage from a bush to the side. Behind it, there was a small child. The child looked to be about 2 or 3. She wore a little black kimono with white flowers on it and red trimming; her hair was a light burgundy and was tied in two cute wittle pigtails. Her eyes were shut, and she was crying.

"Awww poor thing!" Sango said. She leaned forward to pick up the child. When she did, she had a surprise. The child had a fluffy burgundy cat tail attached to her bottom. "She's a demon!" Sango stated as she dropped the girl. Now, dropping a toddler, human or demon is not the best idea. When the child hit the hard ground she started to wail.

"Oh Sango! She's just a kid, even if she _is _a demon. Lets take her back to camp with us! I'm sure the guys wont mind!" Kagome said as she picked up the wailing infant. Once in her arms, the child slowed her cries and opened her eyes. They were a cold blue, and had a hint of mischief in them. "Oh! Look at her eyes Sango!" Sango looked. Those huge eyes bore holes in her own.

"Umm Kagome? Are you sure we should take her with us?" Sango asked.

"I'm positive! And we cant just leave her here were she can just die! And look how cute she is!" Kagome looked at the child in her arms. She had shut her eyes once more and was sucking on the tip of her tail. "Awww!"

"Alright, I guess she _is _kind of cute. Lets go back to camp." The three started to head back.

-**At the Camp**-

"We're **back**!" Kagome shouted cheerfully. "And we have a new friend!" The child was not very visible in her arms.

"Who is it?" Miroku asked. The child was not very visible in Kagome's arms.

"I smell a demon!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped down from his position in a tree to stand in front of an unsuspecting Kagome. "You brought a demon with you?" All the shouting had woken up the child, so she started to cry. "AHH! Make it STOP!" InuYasha screamed as he covered his ears.

"Awww! Shut it InuYasha! You're scaring her!" Kagome shouted. She started to rock the kid back and forth in her arms. "Shhh…Its ok, shhh… We found her in the forest on our way back. She was all alone and crying, so we took her with us."

"Can she talk?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. Can you talk?" she asked.

"Yes. Uh wittle bi." The kid answered.

"Great! How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What's you name?"

"Do you like candy?"

"Can you leave us alone?"

"InuYasha! Be nice!" Kagome said.

"What?" was InuYasha's brilliant response.

"Umm… wha?" the child asked.

"Hmm… lets start with you name. What is it?" Kagome asked the confused child.

"Katana." Everyone was silent.

"Its just a coincidence. How old are you?" Kagome stated.

"Umm… fwee." Katana said as she held up three chubby little fingers.

"Ok. Where did you come from?" Kagome said trying to hold in a series of 'Awww's.

"Umm… I no know."

"Do you know how you got in those bushes?" Kagome asked again.

"I no know!"

"Hmm… I see." Kagome was curious, as was everyone else, where did this child come from?

"I tiwered…" Katana said as she shut her eyes.

"Well, it is getting rather late. Lets see what we can find out tomorrow, ok?" Kagome asked with a yawn. Everyone agreed and went to bed. InuYasha slept in a tree, Miroku slept at the bottom of another tree, Sango slept in a spare sleeping bag Kagome had brought, Shippo slept with Kirara, and Kagome and Katana slept in a sleeping bag together.

In the middle of the night, when all was quiet and everyone was sleeping, Katana awoke. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and sat up. "I bored." She said. Katana crawled out of Kagome's sleeping bag and went over to her bag. "Was this?" she asked as she opened the huge bag. Beside some clothes, there was a box. Katana grabbed that box and opened it. "Oh! Pwetty!" Inside the box were lots of hair cares products, and make-up. "Ooooo! Pway!" she grabbed the box and crawled over to Sango, then Miroku, next Shippo and Kirara, Kagome after, and finally she climbed up the tree to InuYasha. After she was done her 'Pway' she crawled back to Kagome's backpack and put the box back, then went to bed once more.

-**Morning**-

"**_AHHHHHH_! MY HAIR! MY FACE!**" Kagome's screams woke the whole camp.

"What the hells the matter?" InuYasha asked as he jumped down from his tree.

"Its my- **Ahahahahahahahaha**!" Kagome broke down in a fit of laughter after seeing InuYasha.

"What? What!" InuYasha asked. He looked at Kagome, who was sporting quite an odd look. She had red lipstick smeared all over her cheeks, blue eye shadow rubbed on her forehead, purple eyeliner scribbled on her nose, and burgundy blush on her chin. Her hair was no better. It was in a huge matted ball with hair clips everywhere, and fake purple hairpieces.

By now, everyone was awake. They all had their own type of 'makeover'. Sango had blue eyeliner, purple lipstick, red blush, and white eye shadow on her. Her hair was in two messy braids on one side of her head. Shippo was wearing black eyeliner, orange eye shadow, bright red lipstick, dark blush, and pink lip-gloss. His hair was out of its ponytail and was in an Afro with the ribbon from his ponytail tied in a bow in the Afro.

Poor Kirara, she had a bunch of fur in lots of clips all over her, and red and purple lipstick was smudged all over her face. Miroku had bright red lipstick on his lips and chin, and blue eyeliner, white eye shadow, and pink blush everywhere else. His hair was in flower clips; with hot pink fake hairpieces entangled in the mess. Now InuYasha, poor InuYasha, had hot pink eye shadow over his eyes and forehead, white eyeliner, pink blush, and hot pink lip-gloss on. His hair was in a series of small ponytails, knots, and messy braids.

After Kagome handed around a mirror, everyone was horrified. They all went to the river to clean themselves up. When they came back, Katana was not there anymore. In the forest they could here a faint laughing sound.

END

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

Love it? Hate it? Review to tell! I am sorry I haven't updated in quite some time, but I am going to tell you the truth. I could have, I have had many chances to, but I could not think of anything. I had to force this idea to come in my head.

**Contest:** And the results are in! **Surfing Aimlessly **has won! Even though you were the only one to guess… one well! And the last clue's answer is that InuYasha is afraid of himself when he is in his demon form. I am so clever, no? So, you can co-write a story with me! Wahoo! Once you get some ideas, email them to me at (don't do it in a review because someone might take a peak ay it!) and if I get someone emailing me junk, I wont update for a month!

Review!


	10. A stupis thingy

**A Stupid something I am writing just because I can**

Once upon a time Miroku was waling in a forest. He walked up to the bone eaters well and looked down. Sango came up behind him and pushed him in. the monk was stuck.

"Hahaha! You can't get out!" Sango said as she danced away into the sunset.

"Oh no!" Miroku cried. "I am stuck in this well and can not get out!"

He was stuck in the well with no possible way out for the longest time.

**5 minutes later**

The monk started to hallucinate. He looked to his left and saw a mighty pink squirrel.

"I am your leader." Said the squirrel.

"Mmm… food." Said the monk, and he ate the squirrel, which turned out to be a beetle.

One week later 

The group went to the well and looked down. Inside was a skeleton of Miroku. All was bones except his right hand, which was still the same flesh and blood.

"Ew. How did that happen? It's only been a week." Sango said.

"Since he has been eating food from Kagome's time, Miroku probably died from a heart attack because not eating that food. Since he is a monk, he decayed fast. And for his hand, it's possessed and has a mind of its own." Shippo said from seemingly nowhere.

"I see." Everyone, except Shippo and Miroku, said. Suddenly, Miroku's right hand jumped out of the well and grabbed Sango's ass. Sango screamed and ran into the sunset.

The End 

. (Me: OOOOOOOOOOO! A BUNNY:) )

So, there was no point in writing this. The only reason I wrote it was so I could put an author's note at the bottom. I hate when people have no story and it's just a note.

I am so sorry I haven't updated. I was at my evil but spoils me grandma's house.

I had a brainstorm! 

Ok, I've seen some people do this, so I wanna try. You too can be in one of my stories! Just send your information in a review (appearance, personality, what you wanna do, if you want a story all to yourself or you wanna share with me or another reviewer, etc.), and you'll get a special appearance!


	11. Mosquitoes

It was a beautiful night. Quiet and sound. The moon was almost disappeared in the sky, the crickets were chirping, the fire was crackling, the-

"AHHH! STUPID MOSQUITOES!"

-mosquitoes were biting. So much for quiet.

"I can't believe I forgot my bug spray on the _one_ night those stupid mosquitoes were around our campsite the most!" Kagome said while smacking a mosquito that had decided her arm would be a nice dinner. Poor little bug. Never saw it coming.

"Would you quit complaining! There just bugs! If they're botherin' you, just smack 'em away!" InuYasha stated irritably.

"It's not just the bugs, it's when they bite! It's so **ICHY**!" Kagome told him. She scratched her arm furiously.

"Kagome, you shouldn't scratch. It'll only make it worse." Sango stated.

"What's the worst that can happen? It's not like it's going to spread!" she smacked another bug away.

"Maybe not, but it won't go away if you scratch." Miroku said calmly.

"How come they only bite _ME_? Don't you people get bit?" The girl was starting to get rather angry.

"Why don't you cover your skin with something?" Shippo asked. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"_Sure_. I'll just cover up with my **backpack**! That'll help!" was the cruel and sarcastic remark. Kagome walked over to InuYasha. "Can I borrow your kimono top, _please_?" she asked him, eerily calm and polite. The hanyou agreed and gave the item to her, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. The girl smiled sweetly and walked over to Sango. "Can I borrow your apron, _please_?"

"Uh… alright…" Sango gave the creepy girl her green apron.

Kagome then wasted over to Miroku, who gave her a weird look. "Can I borrow the purple thing from your kimono, _please_?" Miroku looked at her, and noticed a mosquito taking a big bite out of her face, but she didn't even flinch.

"Uh…" the monk gave her the item, mouth hanging open. Kagome took it gratefully and walked over to Shippo.

"Do you have any string I can borrow, _please_?" the kitsune gave her a small roll of string quietly.

Kagome walked towards her bag and turned around to look at the group, all items in hand. "_Thank you._" She then took her blanket, and with it and the items started to construct something. Everyone watched in bewilderment. When she was done, it looked like a tent. She went inside, but not before yelling, "**STAY OUT YOU VIEL INSECTS**!" No one said a word…

X.X.X 

Short but…yah. I found half of this story done, so I decided to finish it. I am sorry if I have not updated in a while. I am working on the stories with reviewers in them **RIGHT NOW**! Next story should be a special guest/s in it. **REVIEW**!


	12. This is for

This is for **Kyria Ryuu**! This is one for her! So you think you can dance?

I don't know if this should have a title 

The night was silent. The crackling of the fire whisked its company into a deep sleep. The morning came quickly. As the sun rose above the camp, a shriek was herd.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked worriedly. The shriek had come from Kagome.

"Something hit me! I think it was an acorn. It came from over there!" the frantic girl said pointing towards the dark forest in front of her.

"I'll see what it is." InuYasha said as he shot towards the source.

"OW! HEY!" a cry was heard in the direction InuYasha had gone. The hanyou soon returned with two girls, one slung over each shoulder. He dropped them on the ground in front of the group.

"**_OW! _**Did you _HAVE _to drop me on that area? My poor fluffy…" One of the girls said. She had long burgundy hair, a black kimono with white flowers and red… splotches? She also had cute black cat ears atop her head, and a long fluffy tail coming out the rear.

"Who are you? And why were you throwing acorns at me?" Kagome asked the strange girls.

"I am Katana, and this is… this is…" the girls looked at her hand, which seemed to have writing on it. "Kyria! This is Kyria." Katana pointed to the girl next to her, who waved.

Kyria had long silver hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a dark green and plain green kimono. There was a spot on her forehead that looked much like a sliver of the moon.

"Katana was just showing me her target practice." Kyria said. Her bud smiled nervously.

Katana cleared her throat. "We are travelers from the… west, and we have been to many villages but all of them have chased us off." She said in a wary voice. "Is that food?" her perkiness returned. The girl pointed at a pot on the campfire.

"Yah, so?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

"Are you ladies hungry?" Miroku asked in a sly tone.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Kyria said. She drooled at the site of the food.

"Do you want some?" Shippo asked the newcomers.

"We don't want to intrude." Kyria replied.

"Of course we do, runt!" Katana almost yelled.

"What… did… you… call… me?" the girl asked.

"Uh… runt?"

"I'll KILL YOU!" Kyria yelled as she tackled the poor kitty.

"AHHHH!** Someone HELP!**" Katana yelled. The group just stared at the two. Miroku finally walked over and pulled Kyria off.

"Now now, there is no need to fight." Miroku advised while coping a feel. Bad move.

"**AHHH! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!**" Kyria screamed as she tacked the monk, knocking the wind out of him.

"H… Help!" he tried to say. Everyone just watched. Finally, after some time, Sango and InuYasha tore the two apart.

"Tha… Thank you…" A winded monk said.

"Lets eat!" Shippo smiled. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Yah! Food!" Katana said as she went towards the pot. "What is this?"

"Ramen!" InuYasha said happily.

"Ramen?"

"Ramen!"

"What's that?" asked a confused kitty.

"Noodles."

"Oh, ok."

After Kyria caught her breath, she walked over to the pot. "Yummy." She said as she stuck her hand in the pot. "**OWWWWWW**!"

"Where has that hand been?" Katana asked suspiciously.

"In a pot of boiling Ramen." InuYasha answered flatly.

"**OWWW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!**"

"Here! Pour this on it!" Katana grabbed a kettle that was sitting beside the fire and poured the contents on her friend's hand.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!**"

"Oops…"

"That was boiling water…" Kagome told the girl. She had an anime sweat drop on her head.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RABBID GIRL!" screamed a frantic Katana. She started to run, but tripped on her tail and fell in the fire. "Eep…"

"Revenge is sweet." Kyria said when her hand was better.

"Evil runt…" Katana mumbled when she crawled out of the fire.

"What did you say?" Kyria asked evilly.

"I said: Leave the mutt."

"Oh. I see."

"Let's eat already!" InuYasha was getting fed-up.

"Kay." Kagome started to serve everyone. After they ate, the group wanted to get to know these girls better so they started to chat. The day went by faster than expected, and it was soon dark.

"We didn't get _anywhere _today!" InuYasha stated angrily.

"Do you mind if we stay the night with you?" Kyria asked politely.

"Alright. I have some extra blankets if you want." Kagome offered.

"Thank you." The two girls said graciously.

"But I must warn you." Katana started. Everyone listened. "I don't sleep with anything on."

"Don't say that!" Sango blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "What I mean is… don't say something like that around the monk!" She looked at Miroku, who smiled innocently.

"Why dear Sango, is that how you think of me?" he asked. Sango snorted.

After everyone was ready, they all went to sleep. In the middle of the night, a figure could be seen creeping towards one of the sleeping forms. The sleeper was Katana, and the part of her that was showing from the blanket was bare; but it was only her shoulders, neck and head. The figure, which was Miroku, kneeled down beside the girl and slowly pulled back the blanket away from her body.

"What the…" Miroku whispered. Katana was wearing a black transparent strapped top with the words '_I was kidding, you dumb ass!_' written in red on the front, and black short-shorts; these clothes were obviously browed from Kagome. The monk had a disappointed look on his face, until her saw that the shirt was riding up a bit at her stomach, which revealed a small band-aid (Yes, an actual band-aid from present times.).

Miroku looked at it, surprised. He then went to see if he could take it off to see what the girl could be hiding, only to have her grab his wrist when he was just close enough. Katana groaned and bent his wrist back.

"Ah! Ow ow ow!" the poor monk whispered in agony. Katana started to wake up, and was surprised to see Miroku.

"What are you…" she looked at her hand; which held his wrist, and looked at herself. "Oooooh…"

"Ow… could you please let go?" he asked.

"Oh. Ok, I guess." She said as she released him, but not before one more agonizing crack was heard. "Umm… sorry?"

**-Next Day-**

Everyone awoke to the sound of pain, and a bunch of apologies. InuYasha was the first to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh InuYasha! Thank the Gods! Please, get her away!" Miroku pleaded as he pointed to Katana, whom had his wrist in her grasp.

"I'm trying to _help_!" **_CRACK_**!

"**OWWWWW!**"

"Sorry…"

Next, Kyria and Sango got up. They had the same experience as InuYasha, as did the others when they got up.

"I give up." Katana pouted.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Miroku cried.

"What's that?" a curious kitty said as she picked up a small rock. "Hey Kyria, doesn't this look just like that mark on your head?"

"Oh, it does!" Sango said.

"I guess." Kyria said as her friend handed the stone to her. When it was in her hands, the stone started to glow.

"Weird." Kagome stared.

_It would be _so_ funny if Miroku and InuYasha started to dance!_ Kyria thought, seemingly out of nowhere. Suddenly, strange music started to play. Everyone looked around, scared and curious. Just then, Miroku and InuYasha started to dance!

"What the hell?" InuYasha yelled. The music changed. It was know playing **Toxic **by **Brittany Spears**. The two started to dance like Brittany, completely over powered by some unknown force.

"Wow…" Kyria said. The rest of the group (besides the dancers) started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hmm…" Kyria thought about folk dancing, and the music and dancing changed again. This earned more laughs. "This is fun!" **Baby got back** started to play, and the guys started to shake what their mama's gave 'em! Oh, the roars of laughs that brought.

"Stop it!" Miroku pleaded to no one in particular.

"Hehe!" she thought about the tango, then salsa dancing, then swing, and all the partner dances she could think of. Now, if laughing could kill, the group would be dead a million times.

X.X.X 

There you are! To make up for not posting, I am posting two in one day! How nice am I? And the girls left after a while, they would have been killed if the two guys found out Kyria did that! And **Kyria Ryuu**, I expect **_BIG _**thanks! Just 'cause I like 'em!  REVIEW OR ELSE MR.TOODLES GETS IT! (inside joke Hehe)


	13. Fantsie Fortunes

Hey! I am back... if i even left. Two special guest apperences by two lovely reviewers! **InuKgirl **and **Aku-Naraku**! I don't relly have a story plan for this one (like i ever actually do), so i'm gonna just kinda wing it! Exept for one part that I thought of. Oh, and by the way, neither of these two gave me a name! I had to go to their profiles and see, but i got **NUTHIN'**! Anyways... I just kinda made up something on the lines of enitials.

**Warning: **I can't find the proof read, so please ignor any errors. You will see why at the bottom note, if I remember to put it there .;

_Enjoy!_

**Fantsie Fortunes**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shineing in the sky, the birds were chirping a friendly song, and there was not a cloud to be seen. The gang was walking along a nice road in their search for Naraku. It was quite a pleasent jorney. As we join our heros, we may find a slite bicker between InuYasha and Shippo.

"It is." said Shippo.

"It isn't!" argued InuYasha.

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"**I**-"

"Would you two be quite!" Kagome yelled, interupting them.

"But it is!" Shippo fake-cried.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, actually, it isn't."

"What?" the kitsune said in a small voice.

"Ha!" InuYasha yelled in triumph.

"Sit boy -**_BANG! _Ow**- I'm sorry Shippo, but the Ramen in my pack is not going to jump out to get revenge and eat InuYasha." Kagome informed him with another sigh.

"But it is!"

"Shippo, it's-"

"Welcome, travelers." a forien woman's voice cut Kagome's own off. Good thing, to, because the schoolgirl was getting a bit earitated.

The group look down and saw three females sitting on a blanket on the side of the path, each wearing a hat to block the sun (you know, those weird hats that look like mushroom tops...?).

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked, much less than politely. One of the girls gestured towards a sign. It read:

_Very acurate fortune telling. _

_Will predict your future for a small fee._

_First fortune is free._

"Hmm... fortune tellers, eh? Thats the first time I've seen someone that _only _tells fortunes." Kagome stated. "I think I'll try it." she said happily kneeling down infront of the three.

"This is stupid. Lets just go, Kagome!" InuYasha was rather grumpy, as usual.

"Now hold on a second, InuYasha. I myself might like to try as well. Just to see how well these ladies predict." Miroku said as he, also, kneeled infront of the three.

"Yes InuYasha. Don't be so quick to judge! I think I shall give it a go too." Sango said, kneeling.

"Yah! Me too!" Shippo stated, doing like-wise. Kirara mewed in agreement. InuYasha gave an agitated grumble and he too, knelt down.

"Welcome. Would you like your fortune for the day, week, or far life?" The girl on the right asked Kagome. She had short brown hair, and very dark brown eyes. She looked to be the youngest, and was named KLF (A/N: It's anitials! I found it on her profile... I couldn't just say 'the girl' all the time, right?).

"Umm... for the day." Kagome answered with a cheery smile.

"Ok. Can I see your hand, please?" she asked. Kagome held out her left hand, and KLF looked at it and then said, "Today you will find a peice of something very valuble." Her mood had suddenly changed to be quite happy.

"Wow. You got that just from looking at my hand?" Kagome asked as the girl nodded.

"Yes. And from feeling the energy in it." KLF's mood was suddenly quite calm.

"Who's next?" The girl in the middle asked. Her name was Katana (You should know what I looks like by now! . Right? .;).

"I am next. The week, please." Miroku said. He lifted his left hand, and Katana took it.

"Lets see... you are going to get beatin' quite theroly this week. And you will get slapped 364 times." Katana stated .;.

"My, my. Hmm..." The monk took Katana's hands and asked, "Would you consider bearing my child?"

"Are you serious?" The girl asked. She saw the serious expression on his face and replied, "Umm... ok!" with a big smile. Everyone, except Miroku, looked at her kinda like O.O while the monk looked more like :D :O + O.O + . :D

"Dude, you _do _know what he asked, right?" KLF asked as she knocked on her friend's head.

"Of course I do! He asked if I can bear his child, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, doesn't 'bear' mean to tolerate? Then he was asking me to tolerate his child, so that means he wants be to babysit his kid!" Katana said in a matter-of-fact voice. Everyone fell over anime-style. Miroku was practicaly crying.

"I don't think that's what he ment." the girl that sat on the left said. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Lets call her... AN ok? (Forget that it means 'author's note'! Now it stands for, Aku-Naraku!)

"Oh? Then what?" the girl asked, confused. Her tail twiched in curiosity behind her.

"He wants you to have his kid!"

"Can't he take care of it on his own?"

The group sweat-dropped. "No, I mean he wants you _produce_ his child." A VERY cofused look from Katana was the answer to that. "Ok, to put it so even maybe **you **can understand... He wants to get you pregnant so you can give birth to his child!"

"I still don't- Oooh! **Oh**! _Ooooh_... **_OH!_**" The last 'oh' was a discusted one. "ACK! NO!" She said then slapped him.

"First slap!" AN said.

"Actually, 13th." Kagome said.

"Oh."

"**_ANYWAYS_**! It's you turn." KLF said whilst gesturing towards Sango.

"Oh. Ok. Umm... for the week." Sango replied. AN looked at her thoughtfuly. Sango held her hand out and AN took a quick glance.

"Uhh... you are gonna... see your... family... this week!" The girl smiled nervously. Sango gave a blank stare. "So... who's next?"

"Me!" Shippo squeaked happily. "The day, please!" He held him hand out towards KLF.

"Lets see... you are gonna sneeze." she looked up and smiled. "Bless you!"

"What kind fortune is th-"

"**ACHOO**!" InuYasha was cut off when Shippo sneezed, right on him. The poor puppy growled.

"Told'jya so!" KLF grinned happily. That only antagonized InuYasha.

"Next?" AN asked.

"InuYa-"

"Kirara is next!" Shippo interupted Kagome. Kirara stepped forward and held her paw towards AN (Kirara is a smart kitty!).

"Ok... You will find a great feast this evening." AN told her. Kirara mewed in satasfaction.

"Now it's InuYasha's turn! Predict his day!" Kagome squeeled happily.

"No!" InuYasha protested.

"Yes! Now be a good sport and show her your hand!" Kagome yanked the hanyou's hand so Katana got a good glimps at it.

"You are going to be pelted with walnuts and acorns!" Kagome and InuYasha stopped their bickering and looked at the neko-girl like she was insane, which, non-the-less, could possibly be true.

"Alright then." Kagome stood up and started to leave. The others in their group followed.

"Safe traveles, strangers!" KLF yelled after them.

**...-That Night-...**

"What do you have there Kirara?" Sango asked her companion. Kirara mewed and dropped a HUGE fish on the ground. "Wow!" Sango cooked the fish and gave it to the hungry feline.

_Russle russle_

"Whats that?" Kagome asked as she heard the russleing of the bushes.

"What the hell?" InuYasha yelled as he was suddenly pelted by walnuts and acorns. Giggles could be heard from the bushes. A furious hanyou stomped over to the bushes and pulled aut non-other than the three fortune-eers.

"Uh-oh..."

**-----------------------------------------------. -----------------------------------------**

**And here is wh**ere I leave you in this shot! You can use your briliant minds to figure out a proper 'punishment'.

This is dedicated to **DarkInuHanyou **because, well, I may have killed the poor reviewer from laughing to hard at my story.

Like I said at the begining, I can not find the proofread. I have FINALLY gotten the computer in my room to get the internet! Yay!

You are quite welcome, kyria ryu. And I BETTER get some thanx from my guests in this story too, RIGHT? . k?

So sorry for the wait, I started this and stopped for some-time, then wrote half, stopped for a few days, then now finished.

I am going camping on Monday! Yay! But, I will not be near a computer. You do the math. I will be camping from Monday-Thurseday. Then on Friday I am going to the VIEX (a fair) and I will be there everyday, Friday-Sunday. I am **SO SORRY**! BUT I PROMISE to update when I am back in my lobely room, Sunday or Monday or maybe Tuesday. I am SURE I will find some insperation whilst camping and at the fair.

I'm SO hot...

I love noodles!

I am thinking of starting and actual STORY. A bit more serious (that is quite hard for me, you should know if you have seen my work.) So, if you have any ideas, tell me in a review. Same goes for ideas for this one-shots thingy.

Yah know what? I just figured to look at the stats for my stories (for the first time) and I saw that just over 900 people have looked at this story! Now, imagine if all of them reviewed. Wow. So, in conclusion, if veryone reviews EVEN ONCE if not just to say something like "That's kewl" or 'Good job" or even "You can do better", If everyone said something I would be RICH with reviews! So, all I ask is for a simple reveiw! It could only be but one word! Just please, **DO IT**! I don't ask for much (not counting Christmas list), please, I AM BEGGING HERE!

CLICK BUTTON **REVIEW _PLEASE!_**


End file.
